kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations of Earth
The United Nations of Earth is the government of Earth in Kingdom. All of Kingdom takes place here. History (2016-2020) Following the Communist Toehold at the start of the 3rd World War. The only countries to immediately respond were South Korea, Australia, the United Kingdom, and Russia. The newly made UCSR (Union of Communist Socialist Republics) quickly overpowered these nations and had taken half of Russia at the very start. The United States, dealing with the current September 11th protests. Did not deal with the attack. The US did not enter the war until December when it's new more democratic government and president were installed. After 2 months of battling the United Nations Peace Force hardly phased the communist forces. The vote was passed to centralize and reconfigure the armies into one powerful force. Thus the United Nations of Earth was created. When created the new Superstate had only a handful of members consisting of, Australia, France, the US, the UK, Germany and India. With a new united focused army, the UNE dealt quick and deadly blows to the UCSR army. Yet even with their few losses, the UNE was on the losing side. In mid 2017, South Africa and Nigeria joined the federation as the communist forces entered Africa. The UCSR saw that the UNE could become a problem and finally began implementing the feared. Nuclear Weapons. The UCSR sent nuclear weapons to New York City, London, Paris and Toronto. All these strikes were shot down and deflected. The attack caused uproar and Canada, Sweden and Pakistan joined the UNE. With more force growing the UNE became a powerful foe and took back all of Europe from the Communist federation. In a prompting move, the European Union (which by this time consisted of every european nation except Vatican City) joined the UNE. Although outnumbered the UCSR quickly took half of Africa and began strikes in South America, forcing the African, and South American Unions to join the UNE. By 2019 the UNE was composed of countries in Asia and every other continent. Even then the UNE was tumbling down and the communist forces were on the brink of victory. As nations on the UNE and UCSR border were surrendering, the UNE had created one final move. A virus. A computer virus that with the help of the tight satellite grid could be implemented in hacking the Communist force. It succeeded, and in seconds hundreds of nuclear missiles were launched from Communist nations. The other communist nations seeing the missiles coming from their allies ignored them thinking it was an all out strike. Yet they found out too late and the UCSR was decimated beyond repair. With no army, and just what was left of the navy and air force. The UCSR was quickly overrun by the UNE, and on January 20th, 2020 surrendered to the UNE. The UNE quickly constructed itself and took in the countries that were once part of the UCSR. The only countries yet to join were the devastated China, Cuba, Vietnam and Iran. Yet with this came hardship and even more poverty leading them to finally join the UNE for the given support funds. Finally it came the day that the UNE was proposed to become the Earth Government instead of just an economic and military union. Finally the vote passed almost unanimously to create a new nation. On January 31st the United Nations of Earth was created. With it came a constitution outlawing Communism and Socialism and any form of a Dictatorship. China and Taiwan United, and North and South Korea did too creating the United Korean Republic. Vietnam and Cuba became democratic. Burma became a presidential republic, and Iran went into a more democratic form. History (2020-2030) By 2025 Earth had become an empire. Stationing manned colonies on the Moon, Mars, and the orbits of Venus and Jupiter. From the horrors of the Third World War came advancements in military technology so great they were used to revolutionize space travel. Cities on Earth became self-sufficient and laws were passed banning fossil fuels and deforestation. Solar Energy was perfected through satellites and the first Nuclear Fusion reaction was successfully done creating the Earth and energy source of years. The newly elected capital of Earth, devastated Tokyo. Was quickly rebuilt and became the largest city on Earth and in the entire Sol System. Space travel became what air travel is today and many people traveled to Mars and the Moon for vacations. Both bodies had created large cities and had centered capitals. Mars and the moon had begun a process of terraforming creating plains of habitable land around the capital cities. The international space station had become a huge mass with a central core building. It had grown to a community of it's own and had a population of about 2 million. Venus and Jupiter had troubles. Terraforming Venus was proving to to being a huge problem because of the hostile planet, and the huge distance of Jupiter made transportation a hassle. Venus was also plagued with violence and crime, and it's station's infrastructure was collapsing. Even with all these problems Venus was the first colony to seek independence, quite violently. On July 14th, 2024, the Venus colony officials planned martial law and using Earthen weapons attacked Earthen advisors and closed off the colony. Using the only 200 miles of habitable and cleared on the planet, the rebels created a small city to call as a capital. The Venusian War for Independence had begun prompting the first space war ever in the history of mankind. None of the war was actually fought in space as technology for such weapons was in it's infant stages. All weapons needed were transported to Venus along with a battalion of 5,000,000 troops. The war lasted for 3 months and the Earthen side won. Venus was then placed on martial law, and all civilians were evacuated. For years to come Venus would be a deep ore mining colony. Mars, the richest colony, was the next to rebel. Except Mars was peaceful. Peaceful revolutions began in the Martian and Earthen capitals. Fearing another costly and violent war. Mars was granted Independence on December 20th, 2024. Peaceful revolutions then began on Earth from Venusian and Jovian civilians. Venus was granted independence on January 23rd, 2025, and Jupiter on February 4th, 2025. Mars became a constitutional monarchy under William Servend, Venus a presidential republic and Jupiter a federation of it's many orbiting floating cities. History (2030-2040) Although the past had brought such advents in technology and the first planetary nations. The following years are what are thought to be Earth's golden years. The rest of the planets in the Sol System had been colonized. Mars had been entirely terraformed into another Earth, and the Sun had been tapped into for infinite power. Many colonies like before became independent and a Union between them was created. On November 10th, 2034, the Sol Union was created with Earth as the capital. Earth at this time had been so enriched by the mined metals that it's economy tripled, and quality of living was raised in every one of it's nations. Earth now was the most powerful economic and military force in the planets. The UNE traveled out into the cosmos out of the Sol System in search of new planets. After months of travel it found a small cluster of asteroids and stopped there as it was clear deep space travel would be a huge hardship. The SU made huge gravity wells in the orbits of the planets to make travel between them much quicker. The Moon, the only colony to not declare independence because of it's economic need of Earth, became a major testing ground for new technologies. Much of it was new military weapons. In 2036, the Earthen Air Armada went into space with new ships equipped for space battle. The Earth's Flag ship, a huge air and spaceship, lifted off for the first time and prompted dominance from Earth. In 2040 the most renowned president of Earth was elected. Jose Lozada was elected as the new president. He became the youngest leader in the history of mankind at the age of just 18. His vice president John Romero, and the new Supreme General, Alex Velez, were also elected. The 3 were all childhood friends. With the 3 came months of progress for Earth in human rights and technological innovation, leading humanity to enter Andromeda light years away. Transportation Earth's Transportation system is the most advanced and efficient in all of the Sol System. It also accounts for 60% of the daily ridership in the Sol Union. Roads Earth's roads are the least used form of transportation. After the advancement in Car Flight technology, major highways were demolished. The only existing roads are in city CBDs and residential suburbs. Since 2037, Earth has never paved a single mile of road. Air Air travel is Earth's most used form of transportation. Since automobiles can fly easily the skies are usually filled with cars. This causes a danger and therefore specific routes must be programmed into an airborn car. Airplanes are still in wide use, and are faster than before. Airplanes have specific routes that they programmed to, and can reach heights that border orbit. Airports which call themselves "international", must have routes to at least 1 city in every continent. Airships are borderline spaceships that are used for mass traffic. These ships are air versions of ferries that transport people to nearby locations in huge quantities. Airships can levitate in place, and can reach low Earth orbit. Rail Rail is the third most used form of transportation on Earth. Almost every nation has a high speed rail system, and have trains linked to every space and airport. Trains are probably the least innovated form of transportation on Earth. Except for Magnet trains and Monorails. Which every major city has of. Space Space travel is the second most used form of transportation. Space travel is the newest form of transportation of them all. It links every planet of the Sol Union, and the Sun. Many airports have installed space ports. Which are large towers for taking in arriving spaceships. Cars have been built to handle space travel at low earth orbits. This creates lines of traffic in Orbit to Earth's many space stations. Space transport has become something as Star Wars. Many use it, and it provides first line defense for a planet. Military The Earthen Military Defense Force, provides Earth's main line of defense. It is composed of an Army, Navy .]]and Air armada that provides Orbital defense as well. The main commander of the entire force is Alex Velez, the commanding officer of the Army is Luiz Andrade, and the commanding officer of the Air Force is Stephen Mateo. The Navy's commanding officer is never revealed. Throughout the Great Solar War the EMDF is overrun quickly because of the inferior technology. It is innovated near the end using Galaxian technology. Economy The economy of the UNE is by far the largest in all of the Sol Union. With a GDP of $40.591 Quintillion, the next closets economy is the Martian Republic's at $23.7 Quintillion. The Earth is the largest importer and exporter of goods, and provides every planet with most of it's imports. The economy is dominated by the private sector, and operates as a capitalist form. The UNE is the home planet of most of the major businesses in the Sol Union, and it's currency is the only one used in every planet. Science and Technology The Earth has the largest industrial space fleet in existence, and the most advanced military and transportation system. It is the leader in scientific research, and provides industrial technology to most planets. Almost every force of technology in use has come from Earth. Energy Like most Sol Union planets, fossil fuels are banned on Earth. Most energy comes from Solar and Nuclear power. Geothermal and Water power are also large contributors. Wind power provides energy in only select areas. The is the major provider of Solar Energy to most planets who can't build solar arrays, or ones too far such as Pluto. Government Earth's government is a federal presidential constitutional planetary republic. It's 200 nations form it's federal states, and all have a form of autonomy but are dependent on the UNE central government. Every nation has a form of a military, yet they cannot use it unless given order to. Every 3 years on January 30th elections are held for President, Vice president and Supreme Commander. The UNE contains a senate and a parliament both in Tokyo. The Residence of the leaders resides in the 5,000 foot government tower in central Tokyo. National Symbols Flag and Coat of Arms The coat of arms of the UNE is taken from it's predecessor the United Nations Orginazation. The flag was created in 2019. Elections were held on designs made by many people. This flag was voted the best and chosen as the new national flag. The flag consists of about 5 main colors. The design was made so as to remain somewhat simple, yet be different from every other national flag. The green star represents Earth with it's 5 points representing the 5 inhabitable continents, Europe, the Americas, Africa, Oceania and Asia. The black represents space, the yellow represents the Sun, the blue represents the cosmos and the white in between represents the habitable zone in which Earth once lied in alone. Anthem and Motto The anthem and motto of the UNE are much similar if not entirely taken from the European Union. Earth's first continental Union. The anthem being a version of Ode to Joy with different lyrics, and the motto; which is " In varietate concordia". Which is latin for: United in Diversity. These two symbols were chosen, because of the song's importance in Earthen culture, but also because of how the European Union was chosen as the UNE's example of what to be. Nations The nations of Earth in Kingdom are basically the same as they are now. Some exceptions exist though, mostly created by the third world war. Tibet, gained independance from the Republic of China. The two once warring Koreas become one again into the United Korean Republic. Libya, changed entirely in the government sector in the year 2011, into the Republic of Libya. Israel, west bank and Palestine all fused to become the Republic of Isratine. Western Sahara also became a nation under the name of the Western Saharan Republic, after Morocco finally dropped it's sovereignity over it. These changes in governments, and dissolution and creation of many states, brought the total number of Earth's federal nations, to 194. This is the most federal subjects in all of the Sol Union. Much more than Jupiter's 27, or the Sun's 10.